Pocky Game sequel: A Day with you
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Ada satu hari dimana Gaara dan Sakura ber'kencan' ke taman bermain baru. Judul nggak nyambung ama ficnya. Tapi RnR nyo.. khusus buat ultah AnnZie-senpai  Maaf telat, senpai!  sama request dari Chiho Nanoyuki-senpai. Mind to RnR please? :3


**Pocky Game Sequel**

**Special Deidcated:**

**AnnZie-chan Einstennete Birthday **

**(Maaf telat senpai!)**

**Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Naruto Created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pocky Game sequel: A Day With You created by Ayukaza Kaede-chan**

**Warning: Full Of OOC Gaara, AU and gaje'ness content**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy it!

* * *

**

**CAMERA... ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?

* * *

**

Hari Sabtu, 28 Maret. Sabtu memang selalu menjadi hari yang paling nyaman untuk berpergian. Sekedar jalan-jalan dan mencuci mata bersama keluarga. Sabtu, hari keenam ini juga selalu menjadi sasaran empuk bagi pasangan yang akan berkencan. Di sudut sebuah taman, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut merah darah di bangku kayu taman.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menguap lebar. Di tangan besarnya, satu _can_ soda sudah ditenggak seperempatnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki lingkaran hitam legam yang mengelilingi matanya. Bola matanya hijau redup, memberi keteduhan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Pemuda ini juga memiliki tato kanji 'AI' di dahi kirinya.

Siapakah pemuda itu?

Sabaku No Gaara.

Pemuda ini bisa dibilang memiliki dua kepribadian. Kepribadian pertama adalah kepribadian asli yang biasa ia tunjukkan di sekolah: dingin, teduh, dalam. Kepribadian kedua adalah kepribadian yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada seseorang.

Seseorang itu memiliki warna rambut merah jambu. Matanya beriris emerald selalu terlihat tenang dan teduh, senyawa dengan warna mata Gaara. Seseorang itu...

"Gaara!"

Satu teriakan membuat Gaara menoleh. Ah, gadis itu, gadis berambut merah jambu dan mata beriris emerald. Ia adalah 'seseorang' itu. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Ma-hosh-af, a-aku-hosh-telat," ujar Sakura ngos-ngosan. Ia berlutut dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa," Gaara tersenyum simpul.

Kepribadian kedua Gaara adalah kepribadian yang ditunjukkan kepada gadis berambut pink ini. Kepribadiannya itu adalah sangat jahil dan caper dengan Sakura. Hal ini hanya ia tunjukkan ketika berdua saja dengan teman masa kecilnya yang disukainya sejak SMP itu.

Ah, apakah kalian bingung mengapa Gaara ada di taman sekarang?

Hari ini tanggal 28 Maret, Gaara iseng mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan keluar. Seolah lupa dengan tanggal lahirnya Sakura ke bumi itu, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyetujuinya. Jadilah mereka berdua janjian di taman pukul 10 Pagi.

Gaara menyodorkan kaleng soda itu pada Sakura, yang langsung ditenggak habis olehnya.

"He, _kawaii_," komentar Gaara pelan. "He?" Sakura menegadahka kepalanya, melihat mata Gaara. "_Kawaii_?"

Gaara terkekeh. "Tumben kau cantik begini Sakura. Biasanya kau 'kan tomboy,"

Pipi Sakura merona akibat pujian itu. "Apa sih?" sanggahnya malu.

Rambut Sakura diikat satu. Walaupun begitu, masih banyak helaian rambut lain yang tidak ikut terikat membingkai wajahnya dengan manis. Ia mengenakan babydoll dress berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura di bagian roknya. Babydoll dress itu panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut, dan tanpa lengan. Ia juga mengenakan bolero berbahan jeans, dan flat shoes pink kalem.

"Nah, ayo, kita jalan," Gaara tersenyum lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana, eh?" tanya Sakura heran. "Ke Wonder Land," jawab Gaara datar. Ia mengeluarkan dua tiket masuk gratis ke Wonder Land, tempat bermain yang baru dua bulan buka di Konoha. "Dapet tiket gratis dari nee-san," jelasnya tanpa diminta. Nee-san yang dimaksud Gaara, sudah pasti kakanya yang merangkap model bernama Temari. "Hah? Lalu kenapa kita harus ke sana?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Untung merayakan ulangtahunmu," jawab Gaara disertai senyum tipis yang samar.

"Oh, ulangtahun—eh?" Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Astaga! Aku sendiri sampai lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun!" gadis berambut merah jambu itu terkekeh pelan.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di WonderLand yang tidak terlalu penuh maupun sesak. Maklum, taman bermain baru. "Nah, kita mulai dengan apa nih?" tanya Sakura riang. Matanya menelusuri peta WonderLand di tangannya. "Jet Coaster. Bagaimana?" usul Gaara.

"Ae, oke!" Sakura mengangguk.

Jet Coaster itu bernama Crazy Coaster. Wahana ini memang gila, masa' Jet Coaternya sepanjang 100 M dan penuh putaran? Walaupun begitu, para penumpang menyukainya. Bahkan ada yang sudah mengulang sampai tiga-empat kali.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak ketika jetcoaster itu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rambut merah jambunya berkibar akibat angin, menebarkan aroma ceri yang menggoda. Sementara Gaara sendiri malah menguap bosan. Ia menunggu saat final, yaitu matahari terbenam. Ia memiliki rencana untuk memberikan Sakura hadiah yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh keduanya, ia jamin itu.

* * *

Matahari kian condong ke barat. Sinar oranye yang indah memancar dari langit. Suhu perlahan turun, tapi tak menyurutkan semangat kedua orang yang sibuk mencoba seluruh wahana di sebuah tempat bernama Wonder Land.

"Ah, nggak nyangka cepat banget waktu berlalu," ucap Gaara seraya melirik jam tangan merahnya yang melingkar kasar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sakura tersenyum manis. "Beli es-krim dulu yuk!" ajak Sakura seraya menunjuk stand es krim yang cukup besar.

"Em, oke." kata Gaara setuju. Keduanya melangkah bersama menuju stand es krim bernama wonder cream itu. "Silahkan, ingin pesan apa?" ujar penjaga stand itu. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, namun ada beberapa helai rambut berwarna silver. "Aku pesan, mint chocochip!" lalu, Sakura melirik Gaara. "Kau pesan apa, Gaara?" tanyanya. "Em, stroberi," jawab Gaara pelan.

"Baik! Ini dia, semuanya 29,5 ryo!" penjaga stang yang satu lagi, seorang lelaki bertato taring di pipinya menyerahkan dua _cone_ eskrim kepada Gaara dan Sakura. "Arigato Gozaimasu!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Gaara menyerahkan 30 ryo. "Kembaliannya nggak usah," ucapnya seraya berlalu.

"Itadakimassu!" kata Sakura senang. Ia mulai menjilat es-krimnya. Tanpa minta ijin, Gaara ikut menjilat es-krim Sakura. "Eh? Main minta lagi!" Sakura terkekeh geli. "Baru tahu aku kau suka makanan manis,"

"Emangnya nggak boleh? Aku kan ngikutin Sakura-chan~"

"Gaara!"

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu terkekeh pelan. "Sakura, kita naik itu yuk!" Gaara menunjuk bianglala, atau yang biasa disebut Ferris Wheel. "Bianglala?" ujar Sakura bingung seraya menjilat es krimnya. Di komik Shoujo milik kakaknya—Konan—biasanya sepasang kekasih yang menaiki bianglala itu. Lalu, pada puncak bianglala...

Ah!

"Sakura? Kok bengong?" tanya Gaara heran. Ia menggoyangkan tangan kirinya untuk menyadarkan teman kecilnya itu dari alam bengong. "Eng...eh? Nggak kok! Ayo main!" kilah Sakura dengan pipi memerah. Ia menarik tangan Gaara menuju bianglala besar itu.

"Lho? Ada Gaara dan Sakura rupanya," ujar seseorang yang sontak membuat Gaara dan Sakura menoleh. "Osh! Hai, Gaara, Sakura!" sapa seseorang berambut pirang. "Oh, hai Naruto," sahut Gaara singkat. Naruto, pria berambut pirang itu merangkul seorang gadis berambut biru sapphire dan bermata indigo. "Sedang apa kalian berdua?" tanya Sakura sambil menggigit cone es krim yang renyah.

"Kencan! Iya kan, Hinata?" aku Naruto jujur dan bangga. Membuat pipi Hinata memerah dengan instannya. "I-iya.. Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata pelan. "Ah, yasudah, kami pergi dulu. Daripada mengganggu orang pacaran, hehe," Naruto mengerling lalu berjalan kembali bersama Hinata.

"Heh? Pacaran?" Sakura gelagapan. Matanya merlirk Gaara sekilas-sekilas.

"Hehe, iya. Kan kemaren aku udah bilang kalo aku punya pacar namanya Haruno Sakura," Gaara nyengir.

"Apaan sih, Gaara~!"

"Ah, udah, Jadi naik bianglala kan?" Gaara tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengajaknya ke arena wahana bianglala yang antriannya tidak terlalu panjang. "Wah, udah jam serengah tujuh malam ya? Cepet juga," gumam Sakura melirik ponsel merah jambu flip-top miliknya. Di layar tertulis angka 06.42 diikuti pm sebagai embel-embel.

Benar saja, matahari kini sudah hampir tenggelam. Hari makin gelap. "Oh ya, katanya hari ini ada kembang api ya?" tanya Gaara. "Eh? Begitukah? baguslah! Aku suka kembang api!" seru Sakura riang. Ia tersenyum menyipitkan kedua matanya. Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat sikap teman kecilnya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sudah ada di dalam bianglala. Ada dua tempat duduk berhadapan, masing-masing duduk di kursi itu. Kedua insan itu dudk berhadapan. "Katanya, kembang api muncul jam 8," ujar Gaara setelah entah berapa lama mereka berdiam diri. Ia masih menjilat es-krim stroberinya yang hampir habis. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 8 kurang lima menit. Bianglala yang mereka naiki hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Sakura, bagi es-krimnya dong," pinta Gaara.

"Hah? Minta?" ulang Sakura bingung. 'Gaara emang punya dua kepribadian,' batin Sakura yakin. Kalau bersama Sakura, ya ampun. Betapa jahil dan genitnya orang itu!

"Iya, minta. Kayak gini nih," Gaara berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura. Lalu menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang menggenggam cone es-krim, lalu tanpa minta minta ijin menjilatnya.

Pipi Sakura memerah, apalagi sekarang Gaara seperti menyodorkan es-krim stroberi miliknya. Seperti meminta Sakura ikut menjilat es krim itu. Dengan pipi memerah, Sakura ikut menjilat es krim itu. Mereka seperti suap-suapan eskrim. Keduanya memakan es krim yang bukan milik mereka. Gaara memakan es krim Sakura, dan Sakura memakan es krim Gaara. Saling menyuap pula.

_Krash_

Dua insan itu menggigit cone terakhir mereka bersamaan. Dengan itu berakhirlah pula acara 'suap-suapan es krim' tidak resmi mereka. "Yah~sayang banget udah abis," keluh Gaara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap mata emerald Sakura. "A-apa?" ujar Sakura dengan pipi yang sangat merah karena malu.

"Itu tadi, hadiah pertamaku..." ujar Gaara. Tanganya mulai bergerak merangkul pinggang Sakura, menipiskan jarak antar keduanya. "Yang kedua adalah.." pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menggantung kalimatnya. Memiringkan kepalanya, mendekati wajah Sakura yang merah padam lantaran malu yang tak terkira.

Jarak wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sakura menarik tangan Gaara agar mempererat dekapannya. "hadiah kedua...ini.."

Bersama dengan letusan kembang api pertama berwarna-warni, bibir keduanya bersentuhan untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan ulang tahunnya di tahun ini. Ia berjanji.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**a/n: ending ngatung? sangat. **__**T_T Bu-buat AnnZie-senpai, aneh ya? **__**Huhuhu, pukuli saja saya yang senista ini… *mukulin kepala* A-apapun itu… to-tolong review ya minna-san ! Soal adegan suap-suapan, aku ngambilnya pas lagi ke kondangan terus pengantennya suap-suapan gitu! Kalo disini, Gaara dan Sakura suap-suapan eskrim! :)**_

**Mind to Review this FanFic?**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Ayukaza Kaede-chan. :)**


End file.
